Mr. Carl Fredricksen (PSST)
Mr. Carl Fredricksen is one of the main protagonists of Up and appears in Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament as a playable character. Character Description Carl Fredricksen is the protagonist in Up. He also appeared in Dug's Special Mission as a supporting character and in George and A.J. as a minor character. Biography After Ellie's death, Carl has become lonely, cranky, and bitter and misses his wife terribly. Though with Russell's help he became nicer. Carl has the typical stubborn character of a man his age but deep down he's a kind person, but has his limits in patience and temper. He found Russell, Dug, and Kevin to be annoyances and obstructions in his goal to fulfill Ellie's dream of moving their home to Paradise Falls, but after he read her last message to him, he did what was right and saved Russell and Kevin, and accepted Dug as his dog. When he lost his and Ellie's house, he was saddened but realized Ellie would have done the same, stating "It's just a house". Carl vouched for Russell at his ceremony and gave the young scout the very same soda bottle cap that Ellie gave him the day they met, having come to love Russell as the grandson he never had. Gameplay Carl is old so he does not have much powerful melee attacks. His special attacks are not very aggressive either and he is fairly slow but he is quick to attack and react. What this means that there is no need to worry about whether an enemy will interrupt your attack or not. Moveset *Neutral: Carl swings his cane twice. *Forward: Carl jabs the opponent in the stomach with his cane. *Up: Carl jabs upwards with his cane. *Down: Carl swipes his cane at the opponent's feet. *Dash Attack: Carl charges forward with his cane out in front. *Forward Smash: Carl smacks the opponent on the head with his cane. *Up Smash: Carl swings upwards with his cane. *Down Smash: Carl smashes his cane at the opponent's feet *Air: Carl swings his cane around. *Forward Air: Carl jabs his cane forward in midair. *Back Air: Carl kicks the opponent behind him. *Up Air: Carl swings his cane above him in midair. *Down Air: Carl mounts his cane like a pogo stick and lands on top of his opponents. *Grab Pummel: Carl grabs the opponent by the arm with one hand and slaps them across the face with the other. *Forward Throw: Carl whacks the opponent away with his cane. *Back Throw: Carl gets behind his opponent and whacks them away with his cane *Up Throw: Carl attaches a balloon to the opponent which carries them away before it pops and the opponent lands on the ground, taking damage. *Down Throw: Carl pushes the opponent to the ground and whacks them with his cane. *Neutral Special: Cane Spin - Carl spins around with his cane hurting anyone around him. *Side Special: Teeth Spit - Carl spits his false teeth and the opponent causing them to fall over. *Up Special: Balloon Flight - Carl floats upwards by holding onto a bunch of balloons. *Down Special: Healthy Rest - Carl sits on an arm chair and falls asleep for a while, slowly gaining health as he does. *Final Smash: Carl's House - Carl floats up onto his house, which comes down onto the stage and damages all the opponents. On-Screen Appearance Carl floats onto the stage on some balloons. Winning Animations *Carl is sleeping on an armchair. *Carl waves his cane in the air smiling. *Carl is polishing a photo of Ellie. Gallery TBA Trivia *Carl was in the second pair of characters to be revealed for Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament alongside Rex. *Carl is the first character from Up to be revealed for Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament Category:Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament Characters